Nocturne
by JunKiyomi
Summary: AU, Yaoi. Trowa has always held strong feelings for his best friend, Heero, and prided himself on knowing all there is to know about him. That all changes on the night Heero attempts to take his life. Faced with this horrific reality (and well-kept secrets), Trowa attempts to unravel the puzzle that is Heero Yuy, and slowly begins to realize that he doesn't know him at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What are you listening to?"

"Ah, he speaks..." I said as I turned around to see Heero, my best friend, still sitting on the bed, slender legs stretched out and his laptop resting on his thighs. It had been almost an hour since his last spoken words: a simple exchange of greeting as I invited him into my room. I kind of wondered how long the silence would drag on. Not that I minded; Heero was never much for words, but when he did finally speak, I couldn't help but listen. His voice was always so clear to me, it was much too hard to ignore...

"Stop staring and answer me," he was scowling at me now, all the while shifting his eyes from me to my computer's speakers that projected the pleasant yet somber melody filling our ears. He was getting embarrassed, I could tell. Although not obvious enough for just anyone to notice, I could see a tint of color in his cheeks and he tipped his head down ever so slightly - his way of attempting to avoid eye contact without being overtly obvious. I always found it unbearably cute and funny that he would think I wouldn't notice. After being friends for as long as we have, I felt that there wasn't anything about Heero that he could hide from me. As subtle as his expressions were, they always spoke volumes. I struggled to keep my mouth from forming a smile.

"Chopin," I answered simply and watched as his scowl changed to a confused frown; the sides of my mouth twitched. Of course Heero didn't know what that meant. He was smart (a genius, really), but he didn't pay much attention to classical music...or any kind of music for that matter. Heero was always one who enjoyed peace and quiet. Chopin probably sounded like foreign word he didn't understand. "He's the composer. I have to write a synopsis about the song for Music Theory."

"Oh?" Heero's piercing blue eyes focused on me again. A small chill coursed through me. "What specifically do you have to write about?"

I shrugged. "Nothing big. Just need to express the feelings I have about it and what emotions I think the composer was trying to convey when he wrote it. It's an easy enough assignment."

"Hmm." Heero gave me a curt nod and returned his focus to the laptop. I returned mine to my computer screen, but instead of immediately resuming my homework, I intently listened to the soft clicks of the laptop as Heero's fingers danced across the keyboard. It had become a familiar sound to me. At the beginning of the semester, Heero started coming over so he could do his homework. It used to be random visit, only once or twice a week, and mostly on days when he had track practice. Eventually, it became an everyday occurrence: I'd come home right after school, and he'd show up an hour or so later. He once divulged to me that it was more peaceful at my house than his own. He felt...safe. I never did understand what he meant. I personally wouldn't call my house peaceful, especially when my sister and Mom got into their little tiffs (or rather shouting matches). But, I never asked him to clarify. Honestly, I was just happy that I could spend this time with him, no matter how much.

Ever since the semester started, Heero had become so busy so we weren't able to spend as much time together as we used to. I couldn't go over to his house anymore, and unless it was right after school, he never came to mine. We used to have a class or two together, but this semester the only time I saw him was before school, and maybe a passing glance at lunch. So I am just happy that I can have these spare moments with him, even if all we do is share the same space, no words. At least now, at this moment, I know that Heero still considers me a dear friend and that I am important enough for him to want to make time for me.

The clicking stopped and curiously I turned my head to see Heero staring out my bedroom window. The sky was a mixture of orange and violet hues; it was getting late, and Heero would have to leave soon. I felt a slight twinge at the thought. I didn't want our time together to end. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay with me...right here, in the silent and peaceful confines of my bedroom, closed off from the outside world.

"So," Heero began, his gaze unwavering. "What does it make you feel?"

"The song?" I asked, confirming that his question pertaining to the soft melody in the background.

"Yes."

"Well…" I inwardly struggled with what I should say. I knew what I was going to state in my paper: tranquility, happiness, a hint of sadness...or something to that effect. But to him...I wanted to be honest...I needed to be. "An undeniable yet painful truth." I said. My throat tightened up as Heero shifted his head slightly to look at me. I could tell that my words piqued his curiosity...or maybe they mirrored his own thoughts. His eye twitched slightly; he was hesitating. Probably because he didn't know if he'd get an answer to his next question...or he already knew the answer to it, but didn't want to hear it.

Either way, his hesitation was brief. "And...? What would that be?"

I was starting to find it hard to breathe easily as if my body threatened to choke me if I dare speak the words forming in my head. I had never spoken them out loud before...not to anyone, especially him. Being his friend for so long, I never wanted to do or say anything that could ruin our friendship. I didn't know what the repercussions would be if I ever did tell him the truth.

He once told me to always be honest with myself and follow my emotions; that way I wouldn't have any regrets. So far, his statement proved true, but when it came to him, and my ever present and growing feelings towards him, it always proved tough to be honest. I didn't have a doubt in my mind; I loved him. It had been something I'd known for a long time, but just recently realized. The sweaty palms, the quickened heartbeat, the goosebumps, the heightened senses, the tingling sensations when his skin briefly brushed against mine, like thousands of tiny electric bolts coursing through me; all of that could easily be lumped into and defined as one simple word: love. But as real and true as this emotion was, the actuality of it, whole notion of it, was frightening to me.

Heero never gave me any reason to think that he would take my truth negatively, or think of me any less. I wasn't afraid of telling him because of those reasons. I was more afraid that, after saying the words that were desperately trying to escape my lips, telling him that I love him in the most sincere way I knew how...nothing would happen. Nothing would change. Heero would accept my words, maybe thank me for conveying my feelings…and that'd be it. He wouldn't reciprocate them…and I would still remain nothing more than a dear friend. That was not what I wanted. I wanted more from him…I wanted him to love me…to hold me in the highest regard as I him…to be with me and only me. But I was afraid that that would never happen…it couldn't happen. The Heero I saw in front of me, sitting on my bed, patiently awaiting my response to his question…was no longer capable of giving me any more than his friendship...

"Trowa."

I blinked, bringing myself out of my thoughts and back to the present. I don't know how long I entertained my thoughts while Heero sat quietly on my bed. He was cross legged now; his laptop was closed and placed in front of him. He had given me his undivided attention. "What?" I asked dumbly.

"The 'undeniable yet painful truth,'" he repeated my words to me, making me once again feel the power of the unspoken truth hidden in them.

"Yes...what of it?"

"What is it?"

"..." I couldn't speak them freely…I couldn't loosen the illusionary grip on my vocal cords to let the words just fall out. I knew I was making this unnecessarily difficult on myself. I was allowing myself to be constricted by a baseless, nonsensical fear. But I couldn't help it. I didn't want to take the risk, no matter how small.

Heero must have realized that I wouldn't elaborate because he sighed and looked out the window again; the last remaining remnants of the day were quickly fading to night, signaling the end of our time together. "Do you want to know what I feel?"

I swallowed, trying to ease the lump in my throat. "Sure."

When Heero focused on me for the final time that day, I could feel a change, a sudden shift in the air between us. They held me in place, as usual, and as I continued to match his gaze with my own, I could feel myself get swept away the deep ocean blue of his eyes. But something was different…new and somewhat unsettling. I used to feel content, in some ways giddy, when Heero would look at me this way. It seemed as if he was allowing me to see into his very being, and say through his eyes emotions that he would never speak of. I used to pretend that he was telling me that he loved me. But this time...what I saw sent a chill down my spine…and as his mouth moved to speak what his eyes already conveyed, my throat clamped shut.

"Nothing."

* * *

**~18 months later~**

I was awake long before my alarm went off. The offensive shrill noise carried on as I continued to lie in bed, staring aimlessly at the white plaster of the ceiling. I had been looking forward to this day for some time, but now that it had finally arrived, I was starting to feel anxious.

One year…it had been one year since the last time I saw him…the last time I spoke to him…heard his voice…the last time before everything changed. And after one year of not knowing: no visits, no phone calls, no letters, not contact whatsoever, he was coming back. His doctors deemed him healthy again to rejoin society, and he was coming back. I couldn't help but wonder…what the hell was he thinking?

I remember when I found out what he had done. It was the morning after our last meeting. Maybe I should've caught on that something was not right with him…maybe he was trying to give me a hint and I just couldn't see it. I don't know, but I visibly noticed his absence when I didn't see him at our usual meeting spot before school. Then, he was still a no show at lunch when a couple of his track teammates asked if I had seen him around. It wasn't until 5th period when I was told to pack my things and go to the front office that the sickening feeling rose in my stomach. When I arrived, my sister Catherine was waiting for me; her eyes were puffy and a little bloodshot; it was obvious that she had just finished crying. As soon as she saw me, she grabbed my arm and quickly led me out of the building and to her car. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she said nothing as we got into her car and left the parking lot of the school. Her hands tightly gripped the steering wheel as she carefully maneuvered through traffic. I could tell that we were heading home, but I had yet to know why. I didn't have to wait until we arrived though. We came to a stop at the stoplight just before the turn into our subdivision. Catherine let out soft gasps and when I looked over at her, I saw fresh tears forming in her eyes. I said her name…she turned her head to face me…and blurted it out.

I don't think it registered as quickly as it probably should have, and honestly I think I was waiting for her to tell me this was just a sick twisted joke so I could tell her to go to hell. I heard the words, but for a brief moment, I didn't understand them. I couldn't understand them. It didn't make sense to put those words with Heero's name. He just wasn't capable of doing something so…so stupid. He was too smart, too sensible, too…sane. Heero would never willingly put a bullet in his head.

But all doubt vanished when we got home. Mom met us in the living room; she was still wearing her scrubs. I usually never saw her except in the morning when she came home from her shift…then I remembered that I didn't see her that morning. She hadn't returned home yet…because she was still…

I think that's when I realized that Catherine didn't tell me some horrific lie about my best friend, the love of my life. My mom started slow, explaining to me that first and foremost, Heero was going to be ok…but I don't think I paid much attention. I was too busy letting the shock of Catherine words finally sink in. Heero really did do it…he really…

A soft rapping on the door jogged me from my thoughts. I shut off the alarm as the door opened just enough for my mom to stick her head in.

"Good morning," she said, a gentle smile on her face.

"Morning," I replied as I sat up.

"Do you think you can get ready in 30 minutes? I want to get on the road before there's too much traffic." I nodded. "Ok, good." After another brief smile, she softly closed the door.

I slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. With only 30 minutes, I wouldn't have time to take a shower. No big deal-I had taken one the night before. After I was done I went back to my room and changed into a worn out pair of blue jeans and black and gray striped longsleeved shirt. As I walked down the steps, I could hear my mom's voice in the kitchen. She was probably on the phone making final arrangements to pick up Heero. Rather than join her, I sat down on the couch in the living room and proceeded to put on my shoes.

After we learned that Heero would make a full recovery from his "accident" (as labeled by his parents), I thought surely I would be able to see him again soon after. Imagine my surprise when my mom came home one morning and informed me that his parents planned to send him to a long-term psychiatric facility that specialized in attempted suicides cases. I didn't understand it. He only made one failed attempt on his life; how could that mean that he needed to be locked up in some loony bin? My mom didn't go into too much detail, but she said that Heero had some problems that his parents felt they couldn't handle. His attempted suicide was the breaking point; he was beyond their help or any conventional means. He needed round-the-clock supervision, which after being home a few weeks, they quickly realized that they just couldn't do it.

My mom respected their decision...until she learned that they were moving back to Japan shortly after he was admitted. She had a very lengthy, and at times heated, discussion with Heero's mom about it. They used to be close (which was why Heero and I became friends), but by the time the conversation was over, it was clear that my mom didn't think of her as a friend anymore, especially when she called her a poor excuse for a mother, let alone a woman. Yeah, it didn't end well. But, my mom made it perfectly clear to Heero's mother that unlike her, she wouldn't abandon him, and would make sure that he got the love and care that she refused to give him. Of course, his parents still handled his living and medical expenses.

And now here we were, in my mother's car, heading to the capital to pick Heero up from the facility where he had spent the last 12 months or so of his life. Mom told me that I didn't have to go; if I wanted to, I could've stayed home and waited for them to arrive. I decided to tag along. With my nerves as bad as they were, I thought it'd be best to go with my mom rather than pondering at home, twiddling my thumbs. At least now I would be forced to face him…I couldn't hide away in my room as he walked into the door.

It would only be temporary, my mom explained when she told me that Heero would be staying with us after he was discharged. His parents had made arrangements for him to move in with a close family friend, some Engineering Professor at the university. But he wouldn't be back in town until the end of the month, so my mom offered to let Heero stay with us until then. When it came to Heero, my mom couldn't say no, even if the request came from some she claimed to hate.

I couldn't say that I was thrilled about it…my best friend…childhood friend...sleeping under the same roof as me. My feelings for him hadn't changed; at least I didn't think they had. I still cared about…I still loved him. I just…didn't think I knew him as well I thought I did. If I had known him, I would've noticed how hurt and damaged he was, long before any of this happened.

My mom lowered the volume on the radio just enough so we could talk, or rather she talk while I listen.

"We're almost there."

I nodded my head in response.

"It has been so long since we've seen him. I wonder if he lost any weight…" she giggled. "As if he had any weight to lose, right? Heero was always so skinny; he could never gain a single pound, no matter how much he ate."

"Right…" I really wasn't in the mood for conversation, and I sure as hell didn't want to talk about him…not right now anyway.

"Trowa," she started, "I know this may be a little…difficult for you. You and Heero were so close…and you didn't get a chance to say goodbye before he left. I'm sure that he would've wanted to if he could…the timing probably wasn't the best..." There was a short pause-probably to give me time to respond, which I didn't take the opportunity-before she continued. "But that's all in the past now. Soon, you two will be together, and it'll be just like old times."

"Yeah…old times." She couldn't be more wrong. It would be like anything but old times. Unlike her, I wasn't going to falsely believe that Heero hadn't changed, that things would go back to normal as soon as we got him home. Things would never be "normal." For one, I found it hard to believe that a bullet to the brain didn't scramble at least something. Maybe he has memory loss. What if he forgot everything about who he was or the life he had? What if he forgot about us…me? I shook my head. I didn't want to think that…not right now. For the rest of the drive I looked out the passenger window and subconsciously counted how many billboards I could find that had some sort of sexual innuendo. Total, I saw seven...maybe eight.

About an hour later, we were parked in the drop off/pick up area of the facility. Mom asked if I wanted to come in with her, but instead I opted to stay in the car. I didn't think I could build up enough nerve to walk into the building. Sure, if I had accompanied her, I would've seen Heero a lot sooner. But I was content with waiting in the car, attentively watching as people entered and exited the double glass doors. How should I react when I see him? Should I be happy? Should I hug him…would he even want me to hug him?

I didn't have much time to formulate any answers to my million questions when the glass doors opened and I saw my mom walking back to the car carrying a suitcase…and Heero following just a couple steps behind, a bag strap over his shoulder. My breath hitched as my eyes laid on him. I couldn't see what expression he held; his gaze was focused on the ground in front of him, as if concentrating on each step forward. His hair looked a bit longer than the last time I saw him; bangs were long enough that I couldn't even see the shape of his eyes. As they drew closer to the car, I instinctively placed my hand on the door handle…but hesitated to open it. This was the moment…the moment I had anxiously waited for, and dreaded. I was a mixed bag of emotions: I wanted to open to the door…I wanted him to see that I was here…that I was still there for him, even after all of the mess. But at the same time I wanted to disappear. I didn't want him to see me…I didn't want to see him. The closer they approached, the more I could taste the hint of bile as it slowly crept up my throat. I probably should've stayed at home…

My mom saw the hesitation in my eyes and gave me a reassuring smile and quick nod. I swallowed, a weak attempt to keep the contents of my stomach at bay. Exhaling deeply, I opened the door and stepped out, one shaky foot at a time. My mom stopped just a couple feet in front of me, causing Heero to stop as well and look up. I watched intently as his eyes shifted from the back of her head to me; his mouth went slack, but he quickly recovered and closed his lips while tightening his grip on the bag's strap. The moment seemed to drag on for much longer than I would've like. Neither of us spoke…we just continued to look at each other with the same nervous expression. But his eyes seemed wary of me...as if he were expecting me do something to him…I don't know. Luckily my mom was there to ease some of the tension.

"Ok, let's hit the road! Heero, honey, are you hungry? We can stop and pick something up if you want," she asked as she carried his suitcase to the trunk.

Heero shook his head. "No, thank you." He then returned his attention to me.

I wasn't sure what to say…or do…but I guess I could be polite. "Here, let me take your bag." I attempted to reach for it, but before my fingertips could touch the fabric, Heero quickly took a step back.

"Don't!" He snapped, glaring at me. He must've of realized the severity of his reaction because the glare was quickly replaced by the shock that matched my own. He averted his eyes as he readjusted the strap on his shoulder. "I'm fine…you don't have to help," he said meekly before opening the door to the backseat and getting in. I watched as he entered the car, and as soon as he closed the door shut, I got back in the passenger side. We were alone in the car for just a few seconds before my mother entered and started the car for our long drive back.

About ten minutes into the drive, my mom started asking Heero some questions, mainly how he was feeling and reconfirming if he needed something to eat. Heero was polite, but it was clear to me that he wasn't the in the mood to talk as his gaze never left the window. I think Mom asked me if I was hungry, to which I said, "No."

"Ok…well I guess I can pick something up once we're closer to home. How does Wendy's sound?"

"That's fine," I said.

"Ok," Heero replied.

"Ok, Wendy's it is!" Mom let out a little laugh before turning the radio up, allowing us to our own thoughts.

It was late in the afternoon by the time we returned to the familiarity that was my home. Mom grabbed the food and asked me to help Heero with his bags while she got the door. I wasn't sure if he'd let me-I already knew that I couldn't touch the bag he protectively clung to. But I figured his suitcase didn't carry as much sentiment since he allowed my mother to carry it. I went to get it out of the trunk as he let himself out of the car. Once I closed the trunk door he was standing next to me, a comfortable distance apart. Assuming that he was waiting for me to go in first, I walked to the door; he started to follow.

I glanced back at him a few times. His head once again was downcast, not even noticing that I was watching him. "You're still short," I quipped. A random statement, I know, and one that I had no intention of saying, and wouldn't have if my mind stopped me before I spoke.

I heard him grunt behind me. "At least I'm cute…can't say the same about you," he replied…the usual reply he gave me when I joked about his appearance. I smiled.

My mom was in the kitchen, separating our orders out on the table. "Our first dinner together…so exciting, huh?" My mom said, giving us a sweet smile. I returned the expression. It was clear that she was trying her best to be as kind and accommodating as possible. She wanted Heero to be comfortable…and wanted me to be ok with having another person in the house besides her. Catherine had moved out about a year ago, so I had grown spoiled having the bathroom to myself and not worrying about catching a glimpse of any of her…personal effects. Now that Heero was here, I'd have to go back to sharing. But at least Heero was another guy so…it couldn't be all bad.

"Come, come," Mom motioned us to sit down before clasping her hands together. "Eat up before it gets cold."

I impulsively moved to the table but stopped short of sitting down as soon as Heero spoke.

"I'm not really hungry…can I lay down for a bit?"

"Oh…well of course you can, honey," My mom said as she put Heero's order back in the bag. "Trowa, why don't you help Heero put his bags the guest room?"

My stomach growled softly; I hadn't eaten anything other than the few crackers I brought with me on the trip, so it was safe to say that I was starving at the moment. But I didn't want my mom to think that I wasn't going to try and make this work with Heero, so I inwardly told my gut to be patient and nodded.

Heero was already on his way up the stairs by the time I grabbed his suitcase and proceeded after him. I didn't need to show him where to go: he remembered that the door to the guest room was a little further from mine and on the opposite wall. By the time I rounded the corner, he had already open the door and stepped in. He placed his bag next to his feet and sat down on the edge of the bed. I placed his suitcase against the empty desk before turning to face him, to finally get a good look at him

He was here…Heero was finally here. Minus the sudden outburst earlier, I didn't notice much of change in him. He looked the same…he sounded the same…he acted the same (sort of). It was hard to believe that just over a year ago, he held a gun to head. I would never have imagined it, looking at him now. His hands smoothed over the comforter a few times. Then he swung his legs up and laid back, letting out a soft sigh as his head touched the pillow.

"Do you…need anything?" I asked softly, watching as he eyes drearily opened and closed.

He shook his head. "I just want to sleep."

"Ok…" I looked at him a few moments more before turning to leave.

"Trowa?"

"Yeah?" I asked. I turned my head to see him staring back at me with those large piercing blue eyes…the same eyes I fell in love with so long ago.

He continued to stare at me for a little while longer. I could tell there was something that he wanted to say, but instead he looked up at the ceiling. "Nothing…sorry."

"Ok…" I left the room, softly closing the door behind me.

I lingered by the door a few minutes more before making my way back down the stairs. My mom was still in the kitchen, washing the few dishes in the sink. She turned off the faucet as soon as I walked in.

"Well?" She asked, grabbing a dishtowel to dry off the sink.

"Well, what?" I countered as I sat down to enjoy my burger.

Mom rolled her eyes. "You know what-how's Heero? Did he seem ok to you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

I took a bite of my burger and nodded.

"Hmm…well ok." She put the towel down on the counter and folded her arms across her chest. "I just hope he's comfortable. I don't want to smother him…but I don't want him to feel isolated either. I want him to know that he can open up to me…to you."

I swallowed. "I'm sure if he needs us, he'll let us know," I said before taking another bite.

My mom smiled. "You think so?"

"Mm-hmm."

My mom sighed. "That's good." She looked at her watch. "I have to get ready for work. Will you check on Heero after a couple hours…and make sure he eats. The nurse at the facility said he barely touched his breakfast and refused to eat lunch. He's got to be starving by now."

"Ok."

"Oh! And one more thing." My mom rummaged through her bag that was resting on the table and pulled out a small white paper bag. "Give these to him as well. They're supposed to help him sleep, if he needs them." She set the bag in front of me.

"Ok."

"Ok…" I could tell what my mom was thinking as she continued to linger at the table. She wondered if I would be alright on my own. This was Heero's first night out of the facility…and who knew what he was subjected to in there. What if he had a nervous breakdown...a panic attack…or just lost it in the middle of the night? My mom's shift wouldn't be over until the next morning…would we be ok until then?

I finished the last bit of my burger and gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine, I promise."

My mom smiled back at me relieved. "…I know, sweetheart. But just in case, you have my pager number."

"Yep."

"Ok good." With that she left the kitchen and went upstairs to go change.

I was in my room an hour later when she softly knocked on the door and announced that she was leaving for work. She also informed me that she checked in on Heero and he was fast asleep, but asked that I check on him in another hour and see if he wanted to eat. I agreed to her request and after a quick exchange of goodbyes, she left.

An hour quickly passed and I left the confines of my room to retrieve Heero's dinner. My mom had put it in the fridge so that it wouldn't spoil. I didn't think he would mind eating a cold sandwich, but I popped it in the microwave real quick just to heat it up a little bit. The fries I threw away-I never knew Heero to eat the fries, which was why he rarely bought a full meal. After placing the sandwich on a plate and grabbing his drink and the little medicine bag, I went back up the stairs.

I softly knocked on the door. When I got no response, I opened it and peered inside. Heero was still on the bed, his back turned toward me. I let myself in, and quietly walked over to his sleeping form. I placed the plate and drink on the nightstand next to the bed; if Heero was hungry when he woke up, he could easily reach for it. I contemplated whether or not to put the medicine bag there as well. I wasn't sure if I needed to explain it to him or if he was already familiar with the medication. The simple question was fleeting, however; Heero wasn't a kid. If he wanted to take it, I was sure that he'd at least read the instructions. I set the bag on the nightstand as well.

My eyes darted to his side as his body shifted slightly. He groaned as he curled himself into a fetal position, and I could see his eyelids clamp tightly shut. His lips were pursed in a thin line. He must've been having a bad dream; I wasn't about to wake him. The last time I woke him up, I was greeted with a swift backhand to the face. I really wasn't in the mood to get another bruise.

He hands began grasping at his shirt, for what I couldn't tell, but I saw a tiny glint as his nails clawed at his neck. I leaned in further to catch a glimpse of what he was so desperately trying to grab. As soon as his hand clasped around it, his lips parted and a small sigh escaped them. His body visibly started to relax. His legs stretched out until they naturally bent at the knee. Whatever was bothering him for those few moments, it had passed…all thanks to the tiny pendent held in his palm.

Just before his hand clasped around it, I was able to make a shape: a cross. A simple cross that dangled from a silver chain around his neck. I hadn't noticed he was wearing it until now. It wasn't obvious when I first saw him; he must've had it under his shirt.

I never knew Heero to be a religious person…if I remembered correctly, he claimed to be agnostic. He never really trusted putting faith in something that wasn't concrete or couldn't be proven scientifically. So it was a bit a surprise to see him clutch onto an object that previously held no value. I couldn't explain it.

Just as I came in, I quietly left, softly closing the door behind me. As soon as I entered my room, I slumped down against the door and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Yet another thing I don't know about you…" I said quietly within those four walls.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter. I hope this piques your interest and you look forward to the next chapter. Any comments would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was close to noon before I exited my bedroom. I had woken up much earlier when I heard the familiar sound of the garage door, signaling my mom's return from work. Usually I would already be downstairs in the kitchen, about ready to leave for school when she'd enter the house. But seeing as how it was Sunday, I didn't wake up as early as I would have on a weekday. Initially, I had every intention of getting up to greet her as she made her way up the stairs, but just as I was about to open the door, I heard soft footsteps walk past. I didn't need my mom to confirm who it was...in fact I really didn't want to hear his name.

"Oh Heero-good morning!" My mom greeted him, and I could hear in her voice the smile that she surely displayed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Elisa," Heero responded softly, nowhere near as enthusiastic as my mom. And he failed to answer her question, probably intentionally.

"Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast as soon as I-"

"No, thank you. I'm just going to get some water."

"Oh..." My mom fell silent and shortly after, I heard his footsteps continue as he past her and descended down the stairs.

I had let my hand slip from the doorknob. The obligation I originally felt to greet and comfort my mother was easily squashed by a newly developed reluctance to see him. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to see his face. If it wasn't the face I could recall so well: calm, gentle, mysterious yet welcoming, even in the early morning hours...I didn't want to see it. So I crawled back into bed and tried to go back to sleep. It wasn't until after I heard him walk past my door and retreat back into the guest room did my eyes finally feel heavy enough to close once again.

After taking a quick shower to freshen up, I got dressed and slowly made my way down the stairs. I noticed that my mom's door was closed, and could faintly hear the TV as I walked by. She always kept the TV on while she slept; it comforted her...at least that's what she told me. I personally cannot sleep with too much sounds going on in the background; it was too distracting.

Once I reached the first floor, I could hear rustling going on in the living room. It would've been overtly suspicious and childish of me to retreat back to my room, considering I had been in there all morning. He'd know that I was purposely avoiding him...I didn't want that. True, I was avoiding him, but not on purpose. I just didn't know what I should do or act around him. I could tell just from being near him yesterday that things truly were not going to be like the old days. He was definitely not the same person, so I felt uncomfortable about approaching him or talking to him like we used to. The atmosphere I felt around him now...it's much akin to a stranger. How do you converse with someone who knows everything there is to know about you, yet you don't really know much about him anymore? I wasn't sure how to answer that yet, but not knowing didn't prevent me from entering the living room.

Heero was seated on the floor in front of the coffee table, dressed in a white hoodie and light blue jeans. Papers were scattered across the table; and in his lap was what looked to be a notebook. He hadn't heard me walk in, so I watched quietly as he continued to scribble on the notebook's pages. His handwriting had always been neat; he used to spend hours writing words and passages over and over, trying his best to perfect his penmanship, not that it needed much perfecting. However, there were those few occasions when a Japanese character or two would sneak into his writing. Purely accidental of course, and Heero never noticed until it was pointed out to him. He used to get so embarrassed about it, and would immediately erase the characters and replace them with proper English wording. I never knew why it upset him so much to make such a little mistake...anything that he considered a mistake, really, was always met with such strong disdain. He was such a perfectionist in so many ways...

Heero brought the tip of the pen to his lips, a thoughtful expression on his face. He must've been rereading the passage he just wrote. My curiosity started to grow. I wanted to know what he had written...and what other entries were made in that book of his. I wanted to know the thoughts and feelings he had for the past year and half. At least then, I could know if what I knew about him was still true even to this day. I wouldn't doubt my knowledge so much.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Unfortunately for me, he noticed that I was staring at him for an obviously uncomfortable amount of time. What was supposed to be a minute probably turned into several; I was too distracted by my own thoughts to keep track. His eyes were glaring at me, much like he looked when I used to sneak up on him unexpectedly before. But there was no life shining in them...only emptiness. It made me sick.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Heero's eyes narrowed slightly, deepening his fierce expression.

I didn't think I was looking at him any differently than I looked at any other person...or was that the issue? I shook my head. "No reason," I answered.

"Then stop it; it's creepy," he said. He then closed his notebook and proceeded to collect all of the papers on the coffee table. I watched as he carefully placed one page on top of the other, seemingly in a specific order. I could tell because he'd sometimes spend a second or two to look a particular page, but put it down and grab another.

I stepped around the couch separating us, stopping just before my leg touched the side of the table. I don't know what I was thinking when I bent over and grabbed the edge of one of the pages closest to me. I don't think I was trying to be nosy. If they were meant to be private, then he wouldn't have displayed them so openly. I wasn't able to make sense of it with the very few words I read, but I did recognize one...a name; one that I've only seen and heard many times, but never spoken personally. He and I weren't friends...I'm sure that he didn't even know who I was, let alone my name. But I knew him...or rather of him...just like anyone at school. Considering he was the undisputed most popular student in school (seeing as how everyone either wanted to date him or at least be his friend...except me), it was hard not to know him. But to think that Heero knew him enough to receive letters from him? I didn't even know Heero was allowed to receive any communication while in the facility.

Did they meet prior to Heero's abrupt departure? How? Sure, they were both athletes, but in different sports. They weren't even in the same social group, and I was sure that they didn't have any classes together...what connection could Heero possibly have with D-

"Hey!" Heero practically screamed as he snatched the sheet from my hand. He rashly added it to the stack and clutched it protectively to his chest. "You can't read that," he spat angrily.

"What is it?" I asked as I straightened up.

His eyes narrowed at me yet again. "None of your business," he replied dangerously. I knew I should be intimated...and believe me I would've been...if not for the noticeable rosy color on his cheeks. Was he...embarrassed?

"Sorry..." I apologized, trying to ease some of the tension between us. "I wasn't trying to pry. I just wanted to help."

Heero softened his expression a little and looked away. "...I didn't ask for your help..."

"...You don't have to."

He glanced my way again. It felt as if his eyes were burning right through me, testing me, wondering how long I could withstand such an intense stare. Not long, I realized, and soon it was my turn to look away. I didn't want him to see, or even catch a glimpse, of the thoughts and feelings racking my brain. I didn't need him to despise me anymore than he apparently already did.

The rustling resumed shortly after as Heero went back to collecting his papers. I smartly decided not to help him; I wouldn't know what order they would need to be in, and I highly doubted Heero would be forthcoming with that information.

"I'm sorry..." My ears perked up at his voice; I watched as he slowly rose to his feet, papers and notebook in hand. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

"It's fine," I said.

He shook his head. "No, it's not. You didn't do anything wrong. I had no right to get mad at you like that." He turned to face me, but his head was lowered so I couldn't see his face fully. "Again...I'm sorry."

Those were the most words he had spoken to me since we met again...I couldn't help the small smile that my lips formed. "Really, it's fine. I know you've been through...a lot, so...it's ok." Actually I had no idea what all he'd been through, except that it started because he one day felt the need to put a gun to his head.

Heero nodded and without anything more to say, he walked past me, presumably back to his room upstairs. I watched his back with each step, moving further and further away from me. My subconscious heart ached; our small moment had ended. As he began ascending the stairs, I forced myself to look away and proceeded to the kitchen. I couldn't continue watching him forever; what purpose was that supposed to serve? I had to stop fantasizing about what was or what wasn't, or what should be or could be. I needed to...at least for now so I could focus on satisfying my hunger.

There was nothing in the fridge that I really wanted, and after rummaging through the cupboards, I failed to find something that seemed appealing to me. My mom hadn't been to the grocery store in about two weeks, so there weren't very many options to choose from. She was too busy fretting about Heero's arrival to know that our food supply was getting pretty low. I made a mental note to remind her when she woke up. For now though, I really needed to eat.

The keys to my mom's car were resting on the counter, next to her purse. I got my license last year, but because my mom had just bought my sister a car (her present for going to college), she didn't have enough to get me one. I didn't mind; she always let me use hers when she wasn't.

I grabbed the keys and rummaged through her purse, taking a couple twenties from her wallet. Of course, that was more than enough to get lunch, but I figured I could also stop by the bookstore...or something. Also, I needed the extra money for one other thing.

I knocked on Heero's door a few times, and as soon as I heard his invitation to enter, I opened it.

"Hey," I said as my eyes laid on him, laying stomach down on the bed with a book open under his chin. His legs were up and crossed at the ankle; he looked really cute.

"What is it?" He asked after turning his head to look at me.

"Do you want to go out for a bit?"

"Go out?" He raised a brow at me; I swallowed.

"Yeah, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want to come?"

"To eat?"

"Uh...yeah."

Heero looked to be contemplating how to respond. His eyes were downcast, and he held a tight grip on his arm. I didn't consider this a hard decision to make. I hadn't seen Heero eat since he'd been here; his sandwich from Wendy's was still sitting on the nightstand where I left it last night, and since he declined my mom's earlier offer, I assumed that he hadn't eaten breakfast either. His stomach had to be screaming at him right now.

The silence was becoming a little unnerving, so I spoke up. "So...you coming or not?"

Heero gave me annoyed look, seeing as how I was rushing him to make up his mind. He sighed and closed the book. "Fine," he said as he slipped off the bed.

I nodded. "I'll meet you downstairs." I didn't bother closing the door as I left since he was going to exit soon. After making a quick stop in my room to grab my wallet, I went back downstairs to put on my shoes. I also decided to write a quick note for my mom so she wouldn't wonder where we were.

A few minutes later, Heero joined me on the first floor, and we set out. A few minutes into the ride, I came to realization that I was in the car...with Heero seated next to me...alone. We're going to get something to eat...alone.

"Just to be clear," I started, soliciting a "hmm?" from him as he continued to look out the passenger window. "This isn't a date." I had his full attention now as I could see out of the corner of my eye his head slowly toward me. "I just...thought you would be hungry...since you haven't eaten in a while."

"...Ok," Heero replied and resumed his sightseeing. There were a few moments of silence before he spoke again, making my heart drop. "I wouldn't accept a date from you anyway; you're not my type."

"...Right..." I mumbled. My grip tightened on the steering wheel. I don't think I wanted to hear that...

* * *

I decided to take us to the local shopping center. I knew I could've easily gone to a drive thru like McDonald's, but I really didn't want anything greasy. Besides, my favorite restaurant was in center; it used to be the place Heero and I frequented after school during junior high...I think the last time we were there together was the day before high school started...then we just stopped going and doing a lot of things together.

I parked the car in front of the Barnes & Noble. As I proceeded to unbuckle my seatbelt, Heero glanced around curiously.

"What?" I asked.

He blinked a few times shaking his head. "Nothing...I just thought we were going to eat."

"We are," I answered. "But I want to stop by the bookstore real quick. Is that ok?"

"...Sure." Heero said nothing else as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. I followed suit and, after locking it, we walked together toward the entrance of the bookstore. There were few people out, even though it was a nice day. Usually the shopping center was flooded with young couples or hordes of teenagers...but seeing as how it was still early afternoon, most passerbys were families with young children and old folks; probably trying to finish as much shopping as possible before the local "delinquents" took over.

Just like the outside, the bookstore was pretty barren, save for the employees and a few folks going in and out of the aisles. I turned to ask Heero what he wanted to check out first, but he already walked past me, probably with a destination in mind. I decided to go in a different direction; I wasn't his keeper, after all, and he shouldn't need my help anyway; this wasn't the first time he went to Barnes & Noble.

After scanning through the available books in fiction, and quickly bypassing the so-called "teen fiction" (or rather, sappy cliché romance where one character happens to be a supernatural creature...probably a vampire), I found myself in the science fiction/fantasy section. I always seemed to enjoy a book from this genre...more fantasy than sci-fi. I read a couple books from the Star Wars collection, but could never get into it. And the ones about aliens...I found them a little tiring. But fantasy appealed to me...especially epics like "Lord of the Rings;" that's what got me interested in it in the first place.

I carefully read through the book titles, trying to find one in particular: the next installment to "A Song of Ice and Fire." It was released couple months ago, but I didn't get it because I was finishing up the last book in the "Memory, Sorrow, and Thorn" series...and then there was the news of Heero's upcoming release...that put a lot of things on hold for me.

"We're out - we sold the last one this morning."

I turned my head toward the person next to me holding a stack of books; a cart was behind him with few more stacks on it. I smiled, relieved to know that it wasn't a random stranger addressing me.

"Hey, Quatre," I greeted the short blonde as he took a couple more steps toward me before proceeding to stock the shelves.

"Hey, yourself," he replied, that usual kind smile on his face. "I haven't seen you around here in a while."

"Yeah, I've been...busy. Since school's started, I haven't really had much free time."

Quatre nodded. "Me too." He grimaced. "My father made me join the chess club."

"Oh? But I thought you liked chess."

"I do, but..." Quatre put the last book in arms away before turning to face me. "I just do it for fun. The guys in the club are all into it, you know? Like it's there whole life." He shook his head. "I'm not that dedicated."

I smirked. "But I bet you're the best."

He gave me a sly smile. "Naturally. They've been begging me to join their club for months..." he sighed. "If my father hadn't met the club's facilitator during his summer golf excursion, I never would've signed up. How unfortunate..." After shaking his head he grabbed another stack of books to put away.

I met Quatre after Heero entered the facility. Before then, I became a bit of an antisocial: I didn't talk to anyone, even people I once considered my friends; I barely left the house unless it was to go somewhere with my sister or mom; I quit going to afterschool activities; I quit the swim team; I quit everything that I found any joy or excitement in because at the time everything kept reminding me of my time with Heero...and it hurt. I hated feeling that way, so I decided early on to just stop and be miserable. At least then I wouldn't feel any pain.

Then one day, my sister asked me to run to the bookstore to get her some book for class. I had no idea where to begin looking. The title scribbled on the piece of paper in my hand was so vague I really didn't know where to find it. I knew it wasn't any kind of fiction...but other than I was at a loss. I guess Quatre must've seen me staring blankly in between aisles that he felt compelled to offer his assistance. I remember him taking the paper from my hand and walking to one the employee kiosks to use the computer. Within seconds he led me to the correct section and even plucked the book from the shelf and handed it to me.

"Here you go," he said smiling brightly at me. It had the first time someone had ever smiled at me that way...not even Heero. I was mesmerized.

After that chance meeting, I found myself frequenting the bookstore more and more, and every other time I'd see Quatre there and he'd greet me like we were friends. We started to talk not just about books, but random things like the weather and what shows we watched. He recommended books for me read, one of them being "Lord of the Rings."

Inevitably, we did become friends, so much so that we started to share information about each other. I learned that Quatre was a member of the prominent Winner family and attended the prestigious private school, reserved only for children from the "rich and powerful" in town. Although he didn't need to work, he wanted to because it made him feel more independent and separate from his family. I admired that.

I told him about Heero...but stopped short of his attempted suicide. I simply explained that Heero and his family had to move away unexpectedly. Quatre never pried and didn't seem the least bit curious about Heero's circumstances at all. I appreciated that from him. I was always surrounded by people that wanted to know, or knew and wanted to talk about it. I was grateful to Quatre in that regard; during my time with him, I didn't have to think about Heero or even mention his name unless it was voluntarily spoken.

"So..." I started after Quatre put the last book on the shelf. "When do you think the next shipment will come in?"

"For 'The Winds of Winter?'" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied nodding. "I really wanted to start reading it."

Quatre chuckled. "Then maybe you should've braved the masses and gotten it when it came out."

I blushed...I don't know why. "I...well..." I didn't want to explain. He must've caught on, because he waved his hand dismissively.

"I think the next batch won't be here until next Tuesday..."

"Oh..." I sighed, scratching my head. "So next week then..."

"Yeah..." he clapped his hands together, making me look up at him. "I'll let you borrow my copy-at least until you can get your own."

"Really?" My eyes widened in excitement, to which Quatre laughed.

"Of course! We are friends after all. Just...don't bend the corners of the pages...unless you want to make me mad," he added, winking at me.

I shook my head. "No worries. I know how you are about maintaining a book's quality."

"Ok, then it's settled. Stop by Wednesday after school and I'll give it to you."

"You don't work Mondays anymore?"

"Nope," Quatre frowned. "Chess club."

"Oh, sorry."

"Yep, me too." He grabbed the cart. "See ya later!"

"Yeah, see ya." We waved goodbye to each other before Quatre pushed the cart out of the aisle and disappeared around the corner.

Seeing as how the book I wanted wasn't in stock, I saw no reason to stay in the bookstore. I wasn't like most people who lingered around just to look; I only went into stores with a purpose in mind, and for today my purpose had ended.

I was going to start looking for Heero, but just as I was about to cross over to the area I saw him heads towards earlier, I turned my head to see him waiting for me at the entrance, holding a Barnes & Noble bag.

"You found something?" I asked as soon as I got within hearing distance.

Heero nodded in response. "You didn't?"

I shook my head. "They were out of stock. I have to come back next week."

"Oh." He turned around and I followed him out of the store.

The restaurant I wanted to go to was on the other side of the shopping center and further down. Rather than walking down the sidewalk and rounding the turn to get to other side, we cut across the parking lot, careful not to step in front of any cars as they went by. Once we made it we quietly walked side by side toward our destination. Neither of us spoke. I could hear bits and pieces of others' conversations we walked by. Some were typical of kids our age; others seemed deeper than that. I glanced at Heero to seem him focusing on the ground as he took one step after another; he clearing wasn't up for conversation, which in a way made me feel relieved. I really wouldn't know what to say to him anyway.

"We're here," I said as we made it to the entrance. Heero looked up at the sign displayed above the door. He frowned.

"We're eating here?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered and walked in, not waiting for a response. Maybe it was a bad idea to come to this place...I guess I could've told him where we were going while on the drive here; at least then he could've had some input and let me know that he didn't want to come to this place. But was it really that big of a deal? Heero liked the food here...at least he used to like it.

My fretting was for nothing because a few seconds later he walked in after me. He had the same disapproving look, but I was happy to know that he would was still going along with it, even if it didn't seem he wanted to.

We went up to the register and were greeted happily by the cashier...a little too happily for my taste. I ordered first.

"Can I get the almond chicken salad on wheat please?"

"And what to drink?"

"A coke."

"Alright," the cashier rang up my order and told me the cost; I handed her one of the twenties and she produced my change afterward. Then she turned her attention toward Heero. "For you, sir?"

Heero stared at the menu displayed on the counter for a little while before responding. "Curry with white rice." I smiled inwardly-that was his usual order.

"Ok, and to drink?"

"Just water."

"Ok...that comes to $8.63."

Heero proceeded to take his wallet out of his back pocket, but before he could I gave the cashier the ten she handed to me earlier. "I got it." I tried my best to ignore the perplexed look on Heero's face, focusing more on the casher as she accepted it and gave me a dollar and some coins in change. Then she handed us two place card holders, each with a different number. "Please go upstairs and have a seat at any table of your choice. We'll bring your orders up shortly."

I politely thanked her and headed toward the stairs, Heero following close behind me.

"...I thought you said this wasn't a date," he said as we walked up.

I looked back at him. "It's not...but that doesn't mean I can't treat you."

"Why though?" he asked, scowling at me.

I smiled, not because of his curiosity, but because I made him blush for the second time that day. "Why not?"

His eyes widened slightly at my response, but instead of responding, he "hmphed" and turned his head.

I picked a table by one of the many windows; I figured Heero might prefer it so he didn't think he'd have to converse with me if he didn't want to. It was a table seated for four; there were two-chair tables scattered around that we would've taken, but that would've been too intimate; after all, this wasn't a date.

We set our placeholders down and sat down across from each other. I focused my gaze on my clasped hands resting on my lap. Heero was staring out the window with his chin resting in his palm. Every so often, I'd look up at him and wondered what he could be thinking with that blank nonchalant expression on his face.

Several minutes past before a waiter approached our table with our orders. After telling us to enjoy, he left as quickly as he arrived. I picked up half of my sandwich and took a bite of it; it was good. As I chewed I watched as Heero continued to stare at the steaming curry and rice in front of him. I immediately feared that he was not going to eat it, just like the Wendy's sandwich.

I couldn't understand Heero's reservations about eating. It wasn't like he needed to lose weight. He still maintained the skinny physique I remembered him having...although he did look like he may have lost a little bit of weight. I highly doubted his was anorexic...if he was, he wouldn't have come out with me when I offered.

I swallowed the bite and set down my sandwich. "One bite isn't going to kill you," I said, eliciting a strong glare from him. I mentally concluded that it was much easier to annoy Heero than before...which wasn't good. I sighed and decided to say something more concerning. "I didn't mean to offend...I just want you to eat something. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday..." I watched as Heero expression softened with each word I spoke. "The nurse told my mom that you barely ate breakfast and refused to eat lunch; and you didn't eat your dinner last night, and I bet you haven't had breakfast either."

Heero quickly looked away, the glare having completely melted away, replaced by a saddened expression.

"I don't know why you're doing this to yourself...and I'm not going to ask. You don't have to tell me anything, and I won't try to force information out of you. I want you be able to tell me on your own, no pressure...when you're ready of course." I pointed to his plate. "But please, just take a few bites. You don't have to finish it...but just eat some." I smiled softly. "At least that'll get me and my mom off your back for now."

Heero didn't say anything. His eyes shifted from the plate and the spoon resting next to it. I couldn't tell what he was thinking...but with him I couldn't help but wish that I was some kind of mind reader so I could tell if my words had some kind of effect on him.

Heero let out a sigh, and grabbed the spoon. I watched carefully as he scooped up a bit of the curry and rice and brought to his lips. He stared at it intently, probably contemplating whether to go through with it or not.

"Itadakimasu," he muttered softly before putting the spoon his mouth. My smile widened and a wave of relief washed over me. I went back to eating my sandwich, quietly enjoying the clinking sound as Heero continued to eat his food. I was glad that he still regarded me as a friend enough for him to listen to my words.

The next several minutes were quiet as we ate our meals. People at other tables were carrying on their own conversations, and sometimes I could hear someone raise their voice or laugh loudly. But Heero and I didn't bother to speak...I really didn't want to, and Heero wasn't one to say anything during a meal. Usually the only time he spoke was when I asked him something; his responses were always a few words, then he'd go back to eating. Maybe it was a Japanese thing...I don't know.

Eventually, Heero set his spoon down and leaned back in his seat, signaling that he was done. He had only eaten about half of his meal...that was good enough to me. I would've been fine with just the single bite earlier so to see that he ate more than that was good...very good. I, on the other hand, had finished my sandwich as well at the chips that accompanied it. I took a few sips of my coke.

"...Can I ask you something?" I asked suddenly, not only surprising him, but me as well.

He looked up at me. "What?"

"...Why didn't you talk to me?" I knew that he knew what I was referring to, otherwise he face wouldn't have gotten so serious, just like mine. That was a question that bothered me ever since I found out about what he had done. Had I known that Heero was in that much turmoil, I just knew that I could've helped him in some way. I was his best friend, after all, and there were several times where he and I could talk and alleviate each other's stress, no matter the situation. Why was this time so different that Heero felt that he couldn't tell me...why didn't he trust me to help him?

Heero continued to stare at me and I did the same. "Would you have wanted me to?" he finally asked after several seconds of silence.

I was confused by his question, but I didn't show it. "Yes, of course."

"Why?"

"Huh?" I blinked, dumbfounded by his question.

His stare remained, unwavering. "Why would you have wanted me to talk to you? What would've been the purpose?"

"I..." I shook my head. "I've known you since we were kids...we've always been there for each other..." I could feel an invisible grip tightening around my heart, but I tried my best to ignore as I continued. "I was your friend...we always told each other things that bothered us...or hurt us. How was that time any different?" I asked him.

"..." Heero shifted his gaze downward, no longer willing to look me in the eye...and clearly refusing to answer my question. That hurt...

I averted my eyes from him, feeling dejected. "I could've helped you..." After that I fell silent.

After telling him that I wouldn't pry, I did just that...I was feeling very much like an ass at the moment. But I couldn't help it. I really wanted to get an answer for at least one of the many questions that flooded my head when he was near...still...I suppose that I could've waited...I didn't need to try and find out now...which was why I felt so foolish...

"I'm sorry..." Heero muttered softly, making me look at him again; he didn't return the gesture though; his focus was still on his lap. "I..." he stared, barely inaudible. "I didn't want you to get involved."

"What?"

"Nothing," he said as he rose to his feet. "I'm ready to go back now; I'm tired."

I felt a sudden urge to ask him what he meant. I wanted an answer...I needed an explanation to what he just said because it didn't make sense to me. But, the feeling as quickly suppressed when I caught a glimpse of the miserable look on his face. I decided not to push.

"Ok." I got up as well and placed a few dollars on table as a tip. Heero headed toward the stairs. I waited a little before following him, effectively putting some distance between us. He reached the stairs first and proceeded down, not bothering to wait on me; I was fine with that. Our meal didn't end well...and that was entirely my fault. I wanted to apologize to him but now was the right time, that was for sure. I decided it would be best to wait until later on, maybe until after his nap or later this evening. I needed to let him know that I didn't mean to hurt him and that he could rely on me.

I grabbed the rail to take the first step down, but stopped when I noticed that Heero had stopped halfway down. From where I was I couldn't see who he was facing, but there was a person next to the individual, who looked from him to Heero and back. Then suddenly, Heero pushed past the two and raced down the stairs and out the door.

"Heero, wait!" The person called after him and followed; I knew who it was as soon as his whipped around and I saw the long braid he always sported. Well, if this wasn't evidence that they knew each other, I didn't know what was. So...Heero and Duo...this was news to me.

"What the hell was that about...?" His friend muttered, but I paid him not mind; I hurried down the stairs and passed by with him without a second thought.

I pushed the door open and stepped out onto the sidewalk. I looked from right to left, and spotted Heero on the opposite side, almost to the car...until Duo grabbed hold of his arm. I quickly made my way over, weaving through the parked cars and making sure not to step in front of any moving ones too suddenly. As I got close, I could easily make out the verbal exchange...or rather shouting match.

"Let go!" Heero shouted and he yanked his arm away, only for his wrist on the other arm to be seized. He was visibly flustered.

"Wait, Heero-can we just talk, please!?"

"No! I don't want to talk to you!"

"But, Heero-!"

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!"

"No!" Duo yanked Heero toward him as he tried to pull free again; their faces were merely inches apart. "You've been avoiding me for months! You never answered any of my letters; you refused to see me when I tried to visit you all those times before." Duo shook his head. "And now you're here and you expect me to 'leave you alone'? Are you fucking crazy!?"

"Get your hand off of me," Heero practically seethed.

Duo was clearly unfazed by the severely intense glare Heero gave him; he was sporting a pretty impressive glare of his own.

Just as Duo opened his mouth to speak, he was suddenly barreled into by a girl with short blue hair. The unexpected blow made him release his grip from Heero's wrist so he could catch the girl's shoulders, keeping them from falling back onto the concrete. Heero took a step back. I had already made my way to his side, but I doubted he noticed; his stare was trained on the scene in front him...watching as the girl had her arms wrapped tightly around Duo's waist.

"Duo, you didn't say you were coming here!" The girl practically whined as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "You should've called me!"

"Uh...hey, Hilde." Duo blinked a few times, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Let's meet up with the gang and hang out. Whadaya say?"

"Uh, well..." Duo glanced at Heero, who was visibly still pissed...and getting worse by the second. He hands were already clenched tightly in a fist. "Not now, Hil; I'm busy-"

"Oh come on-it'll be fun!" She released Duo's waist and snaked her arms around his neck, bringing their faces close. "We can go to that karaoke place or bowling...and afterward..." she brought her mouth to his ear. "We can go to my place..." she said softly, but still loud enough to for me and Heero to hear. "My parents won't be coming home tonight so we'll have the whole place to ourselves...like last time. I'll let you do whatever you want...you know I can't refuse if you're the one asking."

By this time, Heero's whole body was shaking with rage. It was massive; I could've sworn that I could visibly see the anger radiating in waves. His face was contorted in the most intense I had ever seen coming from him, aimed directly at Duo and the slutty girl that shamelessly threw herself at him. But what I focused on more was the growing glint in his eyes...tears. Tears were pooling on the corners of his eyes, threatening to break free. Then I realized: the anger was simply just ruse...a mask hiding the underlying hurt and pain threatening to break free. Before that could happen, I grabbed Heero's hand and dragged him toward the car with me. Heero blinked, shocked by my action; a couple tears trailed down and he quickly wiped them away.

"Heero!" Duo called after him, but Heero didn't turn around to look at him and I didn't stop.

As soon as we got to the car, I released his hand so he could get into the passenger side and me the driver's seat. I started the car and pulled out of the spot and headed out of the shopping center. I quickly glanced around, seeing if Duo was anywhere, but I didn't spot him. Good, I thought to myself as I got into traffic and headed home.

Several seconds passed in silence. I braved a glance at Heero; he was seated with his arms limp at his sides, staring out the passenger window.

I swallowed a little and licked my dry lips. "Are...are you ok?" I asked tentatively.

"...No." Heero responded in a broken voice. I couldn't see his face...but I could tell that he was crying.

* * *

**Well that's the second chapter :) I know the Winds of Winter isn't out yet...and probably won't be until next year (no!), but I just felt like throwing it in here for the story :). **

**I know I could've written more, but felt that this was a good place to stop. So...what'd you think? Please let me know - I'd really appreciate the feedback. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) It's really good to get the feedback and helps me know if this story is worth continuing...although I still would continue regardless lol.**

**Sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter. I had trouble with the ending...and honestly I'm not too please with it. I feel like I cut it too short and should have kept going. There was so much more that I wanted to happen in this chapter, but ran out of energy-sorry! Plus, I knew that I had already missed one self-imposed deadline to post this chapter, and I didn't want to miss another one. So here it is, and although I'm not really proud of it, I hope that you enjoy it :)**

**NOTE: There are a couple sections in this chapter where I switch to third POV; this was necessary in order to keep the story moving, as well as portray parts of the story that Trowa clearly would not be privy to.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He really should've listened to my mom and stayed home, at least for today. He didn't have to start school immediately; according to my mom, the principal was even willing to let him continue homeschooling, then reenroll at the beginning of next semester. He doesn't need to push himself...he really shouldn't. But, unlike my mom, I didn't try to stop him from leaving the house this morning; and now here we were, walking side by side, neither of us uttering a single word. At least he seemed to be feeling better...

As soon as we got home from the shopping center, Heero rushed upstairs and shut himself in the guestroom for the rest of the day and evening. Mom asked me if anything happened while we were out; I didn't give her details. I simply said that Heero saw someone he recognized. She tried prying more information out of me, but it didn't work. Besides, what was I supposed to say? I didn't know the real reason why Heero was so upset about running into Duo. Sure I could make an educated guess from witnessing their encounter...but what if I was wrong? What if they really didn't have as intense a history as I was speculating? I didn't want to give my mom any ideas...especially if my assumption turned out to be untrue. In a way, I didn't think that would be the case.

I checked in on Heero a few times. When dinner was ready, I asked if he wanted any; he said no. Nevertheless, my mom fixed him a plate and brought it up to him with a glass of lemonade (which I found in the in the sink this morning...the food untouched). Just before calling it a night, I walked past his room, and could hear his voice...it sounded as if he was talking on the phone, but he was speaking so quietly that I couldn't make out what he was saying. Maybe it was Duo-he did make it clear that he wanted to talk...

"Who were you talking to last night?"

"Why do you care?" Heero quickly countered the question that my mind advised against, but failed to stop. I couldn't contain my curiosity enough to shut my mouth before speaking. What I really wanted to ask was if he and Duo were in a relationship. Somehow I felt that, regardless of his answer, our conversation probably would've gotten a bit...testy. At least that's what I anticipated. I've noticed that Heero was always on guard about things surrounding his personal life...it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that the subject of Duo fit in that protective circle.

I shrugged. "Just curious," I answered honestly. "I could hear you last night so I figured I'd ask."

"Hmph," Heero turned his head away from me. "It doesn't concern you."

I frowned at that remark. I don't really know why, maybe it was the tone in how he said it, or just the mere words themselves, but it really irked my nerves, and I couldn't prevent the next words that spilled out of my mouth, even if I wanted to.

"Oh...so you weren't talking to Duo, then? I mean, you two seemed pretty hot and heavy yesterday so I can only imagine the conversation you two might've had. Oh, wait-didn't that bimbo-looking chick ruin your moment? Too bad, huh?" I said derisively.

I wasn't trying to be spiteful...at least I don't think I was. But I also didn't feel the need to keep tiptoeing around it either. Heero wasn't a baby...he could handle a few jabs here and there. Besides, he was probably not going to respond anyway-he'd probably say "none of your business" or some other evasive remark, to which I'd probably tell him to fuck off...well maybe not in the those words, but I would make it known that I was getting tired of him being so uptight about everything.

I didn't realize that Heero had stopped until I glanced over and saw that he wasn't next to me anymore. I turned to see him a few feet behind me. His head was down, but I could tell from the tension in his grip as he held onto the school bag's strap that he was getting upset. Maybe it was wrong of me to say that, especially since I witnessed their confrontation the day before, and although it was heavy, there was nothing hot about it. I should apologize...but I really didn't want to because, quite honestly, I didn't feel like there was anything for me to apologize for. I said what I was thinking...even if it did sound a little mean-spirited, Heero wasn't someone whose feelings could be easily damaged. I know I have said a lot worse to him, and he has, on several occasions, taken jabs at me. This time was no different from others before, at least I didn't think so. But Heero didn't speak...there was no comeback, not quip remark...nothing. He didn't even raise his head.

I rubbed the back of my neck and turned back toward the direction we were heading. "Just forget it, ok? You don't need to say anything," I said and started walking again. "Not like you would anyway," I mumbled to myself, again not trying to sound spiteful. After a while, I could hear Heero's soft footsteps behind me. It didn't sound like he was trying to catch up to me, and he didn't feel close, but his pace matched mine.

We continued like this until we got to the street crossing. I stopped at the corner, waiting patiently for light to change so I could cross. A few seconds later, Heero walked up to stand next to him. His eyes were still downcast, and from what I could tell, he had no intention of lifting them...not to look at me anyway.

The school was on the other side and a little further down. I started to notice the number of kids our age gradually increase. They always seemed to walk in pairs or groups of 3 or 4. Heero and I used to walk to school together; our neighborhoods were near enough that we always took the same route. He'd meet me at the entrance to my subdivision, we'd talk for a little bit, then continue on our way to school. I remember how peaceful those mornings always were...

I remember sharing inside jokes with him...

I remember how he was always so attentive to the things I said...

I remember the many times he talked about his family: what his mom made for dinner, and how much his little sister bugged him in the morning...

I remember telling him about the crazy crap my sister talked about with her friends, or the latest fight she got into with my mom...

I remember us talking about what club activities we had for the day...

I remember sometimes asking to borrow his homework so I could check my answers; he would always laugh at me for having no confidence, but hand it over anyway...

Pleasant times...I dare say, I was happy then...he was happy then...or so I thought. When he left...he took my happiness with him...and I started walking alone...until today. I t was nostalgic, having him stand so close next to me. But rather than the usual grin I'd see when I stole glances at him, I saw nothing...just an expressionless boy with no hopes...no futures...who had to concentrate just to walk straight...I didn't know this person next to me...not anymore.

The light finally changed and we began walking across the street. It was when we made it to the other side that Heero decided to speak again.

"It was my mom."

"What?" I turned my head to look at him, his eyes still focused on the ground as we walked.

"The person I was talking to on the phone last night. It wasn't Duo-it was my mom." He glanced at me. "She was calling to check on me. Duo doesn't even have my new number."

"Oh..." I hung my head. Well, if I didn't feel like the biggest ass in the world...

"Still..." I looked back at Heero as he spoke; this time his eyes were trained on me, and not in a good way. I gulped. "Even if it was Duo on the other line, what business is it of yours?"

"I..." I really wasn't sure what to say. The tone in which he asked was not one that welcomed any other response but submission. His voice was low, dangerously low, and I could tell from his rigidity in his form that he was about ready to burst. I didn't think my earlier comment warranted such a reaction, but I didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. So, although I didn't want to, I just agreed with him, shaking my head. I wanted to try and diffuse some of the tension he was exhibiting. "It's not, I guess."

"You're right-it's not!" He snapped, making me jump. We stopped walking and he turned his body to face me completely. It was obvious that my response didn't do anything but fuel his anger. "Let me make this perfectly clear: nothing that has to do with me is any of your business. What, you think because we were childhood friends, you have the right to ask me about things in my life? You don't-you never did. I kept you out of it for damn good reason so do us both a favor and stop meddling!"

I took a step back, but it wasn't necessary because he resumed walking, not waiting for my response, and no longer willing to walk with me. I didn't chase after him. To be honest, I really didn't want to be around him at the moment, so I was kind of grateful that he went on ahead.

That was the first time he ever yelled at me, and I wasn't prepared for it. Every nerve in my body felt like it was tangled in a million knots; my throat was tight; I could feel the rapid beating in my chest; my skin felt prickly as a light breeze brushed against it; my fingernails were digging into my palm...I look down and saw my hands clenched in a fist and slightly shaking. It was then that I realized that I was angry...very angry; and it wasn't hard to deduce that it was because of Heero. I knew that I was getting frustrated with him because of his distant and at times dismissive behavior towards me, but now adding his apparent contempt of me...I was angry at him.

I felt the urge to say something to him; to yell at him like he just did to me. I wanted to call him an ungrateful little prick. I wanted to tell him about all of the bullshit he put me through, and how-not once-did I resent him for it. I wanted to shake him, make him understand how his selfish and utterly stupid actions affected me and my life. I wanted to engrain all my hurt and anger into him, make him feel what I feel when I look at him...maybe then he would understand...unless he didn't care to.

He was well out of my sight before I resumed the remaining trek alone to the school. By the time I arrived, the courtyard was dotted with students, some clustered together as they all filed into the school grounds. I spotted a few that I recognized-old friends-but didn't stop to say hi. I wasn't in the mood to chitchat; I was still thoroughly pissed off and figured that I was currently incapable of saying anything good...or indifferent for that matter. Luckily, they didn't even notice me as I walked by and entered the building.

I caught a glimpse of Heero entering the front office as I walked down the hall; my body instinctively wanted to follow him...not to yell at him, but to help. It was a sudden impulse, and not a surprise to me. I couldn't help the protective nature I had for him...but now was not the time to indulge it. It wasn't easy, but I forced my legs to keep walking forward, past the door, and somehow managed to keep my head and eyes from turning to look through the glass window as he talked to receptionist. I moved forward, walking straight, no matter how much my mind screamed at me otherwise. I kept telling myself that I didn't want to see him; I didn't want to be near him...no matter how untrue those statements were.

* * *

3rd period hadn't started yet, but Duo was more than ready to call it a day. If not for the fact that he had an assignment to turn in, he probably would've skipped and gone home. His mind was still reeling over the events that took place the day before, so much so that he didn't get a lot of sleep last night. What was supposed to be a simple outing with a friend, turned into an encounter that he secretly thought about for a while...although it didn't go the way he had imagined it many times before.

The last time he saw Heero, he was lying unconscious in a hospital bed, bandaged and covered in bruises. It was an image that tended to creep up every now and again, every time unprovoked, and one he quickly suppressed. He didn't like remembering Heero that way, and tried many times to convince himself that it was just a trick of the mind-a dream-rather than a harsh reminder of the reality he faced when he found him that night.

When he saw him yesterday, there was so much he wanted to say. So many words came to mind, but none of them seemed good enough to convey how happy he was to see him; to see that he was alright. Their first meeting after so long...Duo wished it had been better. He didn't want to fight with him; he never liked fighting with Heero. But that was a staple toward the end of their relationship: Heero suddenly became more distant, to which Duo reacted by being more persistent. He pushed Heero, more than he had ever with anyone, because he didn't want lose him. Duo wanted to be with Heero...he wasn't ready to let him go. Looking back on it now, Duo couldn't help but feel that maybe he pushed him too hard...and didn't help him recover soon enough. In fact, he probably made it worse...considering...

"Hey." It was more the hand waving in his face than the spoken word that jogged Duo from his thoughts.

"Huh?" He blinked and followed the hand as it retreated from his view to the owner, a boy with short red hair and green eyes. A small hoop earring dangled from his right ear. "Oh...hey Sasha," Duo greeted his friend as he sat down in the desk in front of him.

"Good morning to you too," Sasha responded glibly. He proceeded to take a textbook out of his bag, all the while watching as Duo leaned back in his chair and stared out the window, a passive expression on his face. Sasha smirked. "Somebody's out of it today."

Duo shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Sasha asked before his lips formed a smirk. "Was Hilde that good last night?"

Duo sighed; he already knew where this conversation was going, but decided to go along with it. "What are you talking about?"

"Weren't you with her?"

Duo nodded. "I took her home."

"...that's it?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't go inside?"

"Nope," Duo replied as he shook his head. "She asked for a ride, I said yes; and as soon as she got out of my car, I left." He glanced at Sasha. "Why?"

"Oh nothing...except that's not what she told me this morning."

Duo scoffed. "Oh I bet it's not. What's the story this time? Was I at least gentleman about it, considering the last time I supposedly fucked her, I was so rough she had to skip school for two days."

Sasha laughed as he recalled the previous tale of Hilde and Duo's fictional exploits; Duo didn't find it at all funny, but smirked at the fact that his friend could find some humor in it. Some of them were so farfetched that it was hard not to laugh.

"No, nothing that wild," Sasha said after managing to suppress his laughter enough to speak. "It sounded like you were a little tamer this time around."

"Oh good; what a relief." Duo said glumly, not the least bit pleased. "Seriously, doesn't she have anything better to do than come up with this crap?"

Sasha nodded. "Probably...but then again, you were the one who tossed her aside like she was trash..."

Duo shot Sasha a severe look. "I didn't 'toss her aside.' We weren't even dating, for Christ's sake!"

Sasha shrugged. "Doesn't mean that she didn't like you...a lot."

"Well she can just get over it." Duo said as he crossed his arms. "I'm not interested."

"Not even a little," Sasha asked, leaning forward toward him. Duo took it as a challenge to his statement, a foolish one at that. He didn't need to think twice about his response as he looked squarely at the boy in front him.

"No. Hilde and I are friends, and that's all we'll ever be."

Sasha carefully processed Duo's absolute stance on the matter. It wasn't the first time he had questioned Duo about Hilde's feelings and his apparent indifference toward her. It was something he had been analyzing since he met them in junior high. Even then, Hilde's feelings were obvious, but Duo never took notice; even when she built up enough courage to ask him on a date, Duo accepted under the premise of friendship, not even considering that maybe they could be more than that. Duo made it clear to Hilde that he wasn't interested in being anything but a friend to her. Hilde used to not think much of it, explaining to herself that Duo just wasn't ready for a relationship and needed more time...this was considered truth to her for a while.

Then at the beginning of sophomore year, Duo told us that he met someone...then, just before Christmas, he revealed that they were officially a couple...then, during spring break, he confessed that he was in love.

In a relatively short amount of time, this random person, who didn't know Duo nearly as long as us, gained his affections like they were a simple prize to earn. It wasn't hard to understand how angry this made Hilde...and she had yet to come to terms with it.

"All because of him...huh?"

"What?" Duo asked immediately after hearing those words.

Sasha shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it," he said before turning around to face the front.

Before Duo could inquire further, the teacher came in and instructed everyone to take their seats. A few more students filed in just in time for the bell to ring, signaling the start of class.

"Ok folks, settle down." the teacher said as she stood in front. "Before we get started, we have a new student that will be joining our class, starting today." Her eyes scanned the room before landing on one of the students seated in the back. "Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself?"

"No."

Duo's ears immediately perked up as soon as he heard that voice. He already knew who it was before his eyes confirmed it, and he barely registered Sasha's mumbled remark as he too looked in that direction.

"Well...speak of the devil..."

Even when the teacher spoke his name so everyone could know who he was, Duo didn't hear it. His eyes continue to stare in disbelief at the boy who captured his every thought since the day they met...and he couldn't help but be a little thrilled when Heero looked back at him with those striking blue eyes he adored so much.

* * *

By the time the final bell rang, I was more than ready for it. I filed out of class with the rest of the students and proceeded to my locker. Heero and I were supposed to meet at the entrance so we could walk home together. Considering how things went down between us this morning, though, I wasn't sure he would still be willing to stick to that plan. I didn't see him at all throughout the day; we didn't have any classes together, and I couldn't find him at lunch. I wondered if he was still upset with...I wouldn't blame him if he was; hell, I was still pretty peeved at him. But I had no intention of addressing it today or anytime soon. I just had to keep reminding myself: Heero was alone for about a year; he's still on edge and just needs a few more days to adjust, so it would be wrong of me to criticize him right now. Right...

After dropping off a few books, I closed my locker and headed to the front of the school. Along the way, I passed by a few people I knew and as they told me goodbye for the day, I replied in kind. As soon as I stepped out of the building, I quickly looked around to see if I could spot Heero; I didn't. I couldn't help the twinge of anxiety seep in as I got closer to the front gate and still no sign of him. Maybe he was more upset than I realized-I quickly dismissed the thought. It was just as equally plausible that I got to our meeting spot first. If I just gave it a few minutes, eventually I would see him walk up. He probably wouldn't be happy to see him, but he would approach me nonetheless so we could go home. I just needed to wait. I leaned back against the wall and pulled my cellphone out of my back pocket to check for messages. There was only one, from Quatre:

_It's official. I hate chess!_

I smiled at the text and wasted no time responding. Quatre was always so quick to reply back, and this time was no different. Time seemed to fly by as I allowed myself to get engulfed in our conversation. Sure, I didn't know a thing about chess: I didn't know the difference between the king or the queen, or the different moves each piece was able to make. But it was nice to read Quatre's messages as he continued to vent to me with each response. I really liked knowing him enough to do things like this.

* * *

Heero quietly swapped books from his locker to his bag, only intending to take ones from classes he had homework. Behind him, students walked by, carrying on their own conversations; Heero instinctively tuned them out. He wasn't the least bit interested in what they were saying; he didn't care about the latest gossip or who was dating who; he didn't want to hear about the latest hookups behind the bleachers or in the locker rooms. He just wanted to grab his stuff and leave...go back to the confines of his room, finish his homework, and go to sleep.

"There you are."

Heero slammed his locker, harder than he intended (or not), at the sound of the person leaning against the locker next to his. He didn't look at him, no matter how much he wanted to. Seeing him once already, Heero had hoped that he wouldn't come across Duo for the rest of the day. He was still trying to come to terms with knowing that he would have to see him at least once a day since they had a class together.

He couldn't help the frustration and anger that rapidly grew whenever he came into contact with Duo. But always coupled with those emotions was an ache...an ever-present twinge in his heart that surfaced when he thought about him...or did things that forced him to remember the times they spent together. It was one that used to comfort him in the beginning of his solitude...but he eventually learned to hate it because it served as a constant reminder that Duo was part of a past that he was trying to forget.

Duo's grin broadened when he noticed Heero's eyes twitch; he was trying to contain his steadily growing anger. That didn't stop him from speaking up again. "I was pretty shocked when I saw you in Calc II. I wasn't expecting to see you 2 days in a row."

"So was I," Heero replied. "I didn't think you'd ever get into any math class above Algebra."

Duo laughed at the discreet but obvious insult. "I didn't either...I guess it helped that I had such a good tutor sophomore year." His smile brightened. "Thanks to you, I was able to test out of Advanced Algebra and wound up in Calc I. Obviously Calc II was the next logical step."

"Well, congratulations," Heero muttered.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," Duo said. He then let out a soft sigh and his expression turned more serious. "I really want to talk to you, you know."

"Hmph, right." Heero pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Duo frowned. "Yeah...and I'm pretty sure I told you that you were fucking crazy."

Heero exhaled sharply and threw a steely glare at Duo, hoping that his eyes weren't betraying him by showing Duo a side that only surfaced when he was near, and one that Heero was trying very hard to suppress. "I'm not going to fight with you."

"Good," Duo replied, pushing himself off the locker, "because I have no interest in fighting with you either."

"Then what do you want?"

"I already told you; I want to talk."

Heero shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Really? Cuz the way I look at it, there's tons."

Heero didn't bother to respond; he turned and walked away, choosing not to continue simply because he didn't have the will to keep evading Duo anymore. Had the conversation continued, Heero felt that he would've flaked and succumbed to Duo's demands. He quietly made his way toward the entrance, trying his best to ignore the fact that Duo was following close behind...but it didn't help that his ears were keen on Duo's footsteps. Each step he took seemed to getting louder and louder, soon drowning out all the noise around them to the point that that was all Heero could hear; it soon became unnerving.

Heero spun around, forcing Duo to stop just before knocking into him. "Stop following me." Heero demanded, clearly agitated by Duo's attention.

Duo blinked a few times before his frown deepened. Heero wasn't the only one getting frustrated. Duo was about tired of Heero's evasive behavior, but his irritation didn't do much to stop his persistence. "I will when you agree to talk to me."

Heero shook his head. "I'm not interested in talking."

"Well I am."

"Well I don't care!" Heero spat; his sudden outburst caused some to look in their direction. "Fuck..." Heero muttered under his breath as he noticed the number of spectators increase. He clutched tightly to his bag's strap as he tried to think of the best way to get out of the situation he put himself in. Impulsively, Heero's foot took a step back, prepared to turn around and make a swift exit; but he steeled himself. As embarrassing as a situation was, he wasn't going to make it worse by perceiving himself to be some overemotional teenager and make a dramatic escape. He stole a glance at Duo, and judging by the way he was staring at the steadily growing crowd, quickly surmised that he was agreement to end this quickly...at least temporarily.

"Can I call you later?" Duo asked, looking directly at Heero.

Heero blinked a few times; he almost allowed himself to get caught up in those violet orbs as they made eye contact. He shook his head. "My number's different."

"Oh..." Duo hung his head.

"...I can call you."

"Really?" Duo's head shot up, his eyes wide.

Heero cheeks instantly reddened, and he took a step back, looking away. "Yeah...your number's still the same?" Duo nodded, his lips forming a smile; Heero's blush deepened. "Ok...I'll call later."

"Tonight?"

"Sure..."

"Great!" Duo was about to take a step forward to give Heero a hug; but when Heero quickly stepped back and his eyes narrowed, he froze. "I guess that's too soon...huh?"

"Yeah..." Heero replied before he turned and walked away, not bothering to wait for Duo to say anything further. It was ok; Duo watched Heero's retreating form until he turned down another hall and out of sight. His smile was unwavering. It matched the overwhelming joy he felt coursing through him.

* * *

**And next up, Ch. 4 :) I need to take a little break, then I'll get right to work on it, probably this coming weekend. So...what you think? Please let me know, and I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
